Resurection, of a kind
by Lemons246
Summary: Eragon's dead. Galbatorix is gone. Murtagh has growen distant. but yet as he died he never herd Saphira's screems as she died with him. What happened! Is Eragon still alive? Or is Saphira dead? And a discovery that'll change the fate of Algasgiea forever!
1. Death and Brom

An: This is an example of watching too much of one movie. This is one weird dream that I had. Lord save me from any more of these dreams!!

Eragon charged at Galbatorix on Saphria's back. He cried in aguish as Galborix stabbed him in the side and his blow missed. Saphria flung her self around and made a beeline for Galbatorix.

_"Do not miss this time!" _Saphria cried. _"Stab him through the heart!"_

"Aye, Saphria. I will not miss!" Eragon cried out loud.

"Die Eragon!" Galbatorix yelled as they neared. "Die a painful death!"

Eragon paid no heed to him as their dragons flew at each other. His sword hit it's mark…but so did Galbatorix's. He felt the cool blade slide between his ribs as he tumbled off Saphria. He tumbled to the ground 1,000s of feet below him.

'I fulfilled my promise…' Eragon thought as he tumbled through the sky.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Murtagh cried. It was too late he'd fallen too fast. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

There was a sickening crunch as Eragon connected with the floor. He looked to the sky and saw Galbatorix dead on his dragon. He moved his head to the side a looked at the descending Saphria. When she landed Eragon was almost gone. Thorn and Murtagh land quickly after her.

"Hold on Eragon! Hold on!" Murtagh cried.

"I….I…" Eragon said faintly.

"You what Eragon?"

"I kept my promise…" Eragon said as he slipped away.

_"Little one! NO! Stay here!" _Saphria cried, but it was too late. He was gone and as he left them he never once heard his dragon's screams as she died with him.

10 long years after his death………….

Eragon opened his eyes to see the sun shining down upon him. He sensed another presence close by and slowly looked up. There before him was Brom. And Brom was dead.

"B….Brom?" Eragon asked. A hint of surprise in his voice. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Eragon." Brom answered, sadness evident in his voice.

"Wait! If I can see you that must mean I'm dead! I can't be dead! I…."

"QUIET!!! Yes you are dead and yet you are not."

"How's that….possible?"

"Galbatorix's sword is of no ordinary make. It allows, if he so wishes it, to split the soul in half leaving half to live here and the other to remain there. Un responsive to all medication. No cuts and breaks heal if only half the soul is there."

"You mean…."

"Yes you fool. That's why Saphria is alive. You still exist in that world."

"I…I…"

"You knew your limits and you went past them. To save The varden, but you. Oh you went on and got yourself killed to save the life of a traitor!" You…."

"STOP!" Eragon cried, cutting Brom off. "Didn't a wise old man once tell me, 'One part brave three parts fool'?"

"Yes. But you were not brave…."

"I saved the lives of many and of my closest friend! You had no say in what I was to do! I chose to protect him!"

"Yes. That was noble of you."

"Then why the lecture!!"

"I…I don't know…I guess I missed you, but didn't want to see you die so early…."

"How long?"

"How long for what?"

"How long have I been dead?"

"10 years. And counting."

"10 years!?"

"Yes, and many whom knew you are not well."

"H…How's that?"

"Look." Brom said as he opened the ground beneath him. "Look and see. Because words can not explain it."

Eragon looked below and saw Nasuda looking solemn and wearing black. He looked at Roran. Who sat there with a dead look on his face. He was also wearing black. He looked at Arya and she was alone. A dark spec in the shadows. He looked closer and saw she too wore black and her face was tear stained. He was hesitant but looked at Murtagh. He wore a cloak of black like all the others. His face was down cast and he looked haunted. His eyes were sunken in and he was skinner than he last remembered. He looked back at Brom, with his face screwed up in anguish.

"Brom…." Eragon said, his eyes tearing. "I want to go back. Back to them. I no longer want to hurt them."

"Yes Eragon." Brom whispered. "but you must first meet someone and I must teach you something."

Eragon nodded his head and turned toward where Brom was pointing. There next to him was his Uncle. His uncle Garrow. He looked surprised at first and turned his head away.

"Look at me Eragon." His uncle commanded.

"Yes Uncle." Eragon muttered as he looked into Garrow's eyes.

"I am proud to call you my son. Even if you really weren't mine. A dragon rider is a proud position."

"U…Uncle…."

"Not now. Listen to Brom's words and go back to them."

Eragon looked at Brom and he nodded.

"Eragon. If you ever want to speak to me or anyone who has past. Speak this word, Haverlinch, and then the name. They will appear to you and you can speak." Brom tutored. "Use it well."

"Yes Brom." Eragon whispered. As he felt himself descending once more. This time not as hard or as fast as the last time.

Once in his body……

Eragon felt lacing pain in his arms, legs and ribs. He gasped in pain and his eyes flew open. Orik, who sat near him, jumped with surprise. His eyes revealed everything. He had startled him. He jumped up and ran from the tent. He felt more intense pain as Nasuda walked in her once regal face full of sorrow he hadn't seen before. She had a look of surprise and pure relief on her face. She sent a young boy away and kneeled next to him.

"Eragon?" Nasuda asked.

"Aye…." He gasped. Pain laced trough his stomach as he talked. She glanced at the door and so did Eragon. There in the door stood Arya, Roran, and Murtagh.

"Guys….I…'m…s…sorry….for worrying…you…" Eragon gasped. He'd never known such pain before. He screwed his face up to help the pain subside.

"E…Eragon?! You're alive?!" Arya said as she took an attentive step toward him. She neared where he lay and fell to her knees, her hands clasp. Roran fell at his feet and his eyes brightened. Eragon still had his eyes locked onto the doorway where Murtagh stood in the shadows. His eyes were wary.

"Aye, Arya" Eragon replied. His eyes still fixed on the door, never moving. Roran looked where his gaze led and he beckoned at Murtagh.

"Come closer Murtagh. He can't hurt you." Roran said as he beckoned to Murtagh. Murtagh just move his head away. His hair covering his dark eyes. Eyes so full of pain and suffering it hurt to look at them for too long.

"M…Mur..tagh…" Eragon Gasped, ignoring the pain. Murtagh looked quickly at Eragon as he acknowledged his name. He looked away again after that. "M…Mur…tagh…p..please…"

He lifted his head again and looked at him. This time his eyes never left Eragon's.

"Eragon…" Murtagh whispered and turned heel and left the tent. Arya gave Eragon a sympathetic look and continued to gasp in amazement.

"Eragon. You're in pain. Are you not?' Nasuda asked, her once grief stricken face full of joy.

"Aye…" Eragon muttered. Drowsiness slowly over taking him. As he slipped into unconsciousness he whispered,

"Murtagh…why?"

It was hours after he'd miraculously awoken and finally Arya left his side. She looked at his form. Struggling to breath and in pain beyond belief. She took one last look at him and sprinted off to find Murtagh.

It was so late, and he wanted to sleep but he had to do this. He walked into Eragon's tent and stood near the sleeping form. His breath was shallow and his face contorted with pain every time he breathed in. He sank to his knees and let 10 years worth of crying he hadn't done overflow. He wiped his eyes but the tears still rolled down his face. He placed his head on Eragon's bed and closed his eyes. Tears still flowing freely. He felt drowsy and heavy so he laid there till he fell asleep. Arya walked into the tent to see how he was doing and noticed Murtagh asleep on the floor, his head on the bed. She left quickly after that.

Murtagh woke to the sound of approaching footsteps and he quickly left through the back of the tent. Roran entered and sat next to Eragon. He looked away as Nasuda entered.

"How is he?" She asked.

"Not awake." Roran replied. Nasuda sat on a chair, her clothing no longer black. "I wish he was."

"Me too, Roran. Me too."

Eragon stirred as the pain came back to his body with full force. He held in a gasp and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes darted around the room and they soon laid to a stop on top of Roran and Nasuda.

"Brother…." Roran whispered as he walked closer.

"R…Roran…" Eragon gasped. "Why do…I…I feel…so much pain?"

"Because you suffered no mere injuries."

"Both arms are useless and so are both your legs." Nasuda said. "You must rest so as to recover fully."

"S…Saphria….Where is…she?"

"Nearby." Roran Said. His eyes leaving Eragon's. "She was affected the worst."

"Bring her here…." Eragon gasped as pain laced up his arms.

"She won't come. She thinks we're tricking her." Nasuda muttered. "She doesn't trust anyone."

"Th…then ta..ke…me to..her…"

Nasuda looked surprised at the acknowledgement but let her question slide.

"As you wish."

Four men came in and picked up his bed, and carried his worthless body to a site he'd never want to see again.

THE END…………FOR NOW…..

Preview of second chappie-

His eye's scanned the area around him and all he saw was blood. Thick red blood. Is Eragon's Saphria really dead?

An: Well this is not the plot I was planning but I like it!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Planning to up date all other stories soon!! Please Read and Review!!!!


	2. A night with pain

An: Okay! Yeah an update! For all my faithful reviewers that demanded I continue. Thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes. Hope you enjoy! Just to get this straight, I want you to know that the italics are dream and bold is dragon speak. Although I doubt the dragons will speak here….

_Eragon was walking. It felt good to walk he hadn't done it in a while. A long while. He left the tranquility of his bliss to scan the area. His eyes were wide when he noticed he was walking next to puddles of blood. So thick and dark it reminded him of Dragon blood. He held in a gasp as he frantically searched for Saphira. His calls going unanswered, He rounded the corner and saw a heap of blue…_

He felt a presence near him again and it was crying. They were deep, chest racking, sobs. He looked toward the body and there was his brother. His eyes red and teary. He looked up and made eye contact with Eragon. He stood up abruptly and gained his composure. He again for the second time, turned heel and left.

_He was again walking along the pools of blood. This time they were bigger and darker. He tried to run but his feet stayed at their slow pace. He looked from side to side his eyes full of panic. Again he rounded the familiar corner and he again saw the heap of blue. Its body moved and…_

He felt the same presence again that night. This time he dared not look at him. He wanted to savor the moment. As long he was by his brother he felt… protected. Then Murtagh begin speaking…

"I…I…I wish I never betrayed you…" Murtagh sobbed. "If I hadn't you wouldn't have almost died…you…you might not be…like this. Worthless and in pain…I just wish… that I had been stronger…"

"You were…strong enough…for me…" Eragon gasped. And again Murtagh stood abruptly. He once more regained composer and left. Leaving no trace he'd been there.

_The pools were growing thicker and he was slogging trough than now. He wanted so badly to run but his legs wouldn't allow it, like this was a nightmare that never ended. He neared the corner and once more saw a pile of blue. This time though it didn't move…and it didn't answer his calls. Saphria crossed hi mind, but he felt not her presence._

He woke with again. He was so close to finding out what the blood and such was for, but again Murtagh's presence had awoken him. He kept his eyes closed and listened as Murtagh spilled his heart out once more.

"It could've been stopped you know. I could've stopped it. I should've intervened. I was the reason we almost lost you…I'm so sorry. I could've saved you from this pain…" Murtagh gasped.

"If you had you'd….be dead… and I wouldn't let…that happen." Eragon said, his fingers twitching.

_The blood was up to his waist this time. He slogged through it, ever so slowly. He again rounded the fateful corner and yet…he saw nothing. Not even a spec of blue remained. She was gone, and he knew it._

Again he woke to his brother's sobs and tonight he wasn't going to sit and listen. He was going to take action.

"Eragon…I'm so sorry…" Murtagh said, tears rolling down his face. Suddenly he felt the weight of Eragon's hand on his shoulder. He gasped and his barriers collapsed. Suddenly he felt pain beyond that of any he'd ever felt rack his body. He lifted a hand and place it on his head. Suddenly the pain receded and he was left with a terrible feeling. "Is this, brother, what you feel all the time?"

"No. This is worse." Eragon gasped. His arm was killing him.

"Move your arm." Murtagh commanded.

"No. I don't want you to run away."

"But…"

"Tell me why… you ran before, brother."

"Cause…I was afraid that…you…"

"I would what?"

"Not accept me as your brother."

"You will…always. . .be my brother… no matter what you've...done."

Murtagh looked relived as he looked away and slowly moved out from under Eragon's weak grasp. He smiled and left Eragon like that. Eragon, too tired to move his arm drifted off into an uneventful sleep. That morning when Arya came in to check on him she was amazed at the placement of his arm. It was hanging of the bed.

An: Okay. I'm done….Yeah!!!! Sorry if the characters were Ooc. It's hard to keep them the same when their full of grief. You'll all have to wait for another chapter to see if Saphira's dead! Hahaha.

Preview:

Murtagh was missing and Eragon can move. (A little.) Is Saphira dead?

P.S. Read and Review!! Cause if you don't….oh never mind…

P.P.S. Don't forget that I'd like a BETA job!! (Nothing lemony!)


	3. A message

An: Before you read this I will warn you…I am having a total sugar rush!!!!! So if something looks outta place tell me! Cause I'm having a sugar rush!!!! Okay… here's chappie three. For all my faithful reviewers. (To anyone who's reviewed more than once. I'll add you to the list if you do!)

Thanks goes out to:

Joralie

9ud9ir190ne6ad

That's about all of the people who've reviewed more than once!!! Once more, enjoy it!!!

It had been two weeks since Murtagh and Eragon's late night talk and no one had seen him since. He also took Thorn, and they'd left no trace they'd been there; and Eragon was disheartened. The dreams kept recurring and in the same order. They were always the same. He was still sore from moving and he hadn't tried it since that faithful day, but today was different. He was going to move. Whether or not he'd live through it. He chuckled at this thought and slowly moved his hand. The pain sliced at him and he cringed. He continued forward and soon had his arm moving up and down. The pain had become a dull throb and soon he was moving his other arm and his two legs. He was glad that he had asked for some alone time. He was planning on surprising them. Slowly he swung his body over the side of the bed and put his feet to the floor. The sudden feeling of solidness overwhelmed him. He'd almost forgotten the feeling! He slowly stood up and fell to his knees. The pain was easy to bear. He'd had worse. He just didn't have the strength to stand, but he fought it and soon he was leaning, heavily, on the pole holding his tent up. He'd stared at that same ceiling for months and months and now he was finally looking at something else. He moved his hand over the rugged pole and sighed. He stood up straighter and slowly walked out the door. He wasn't expecting what he saw after that.

Murtagh looked around at the unfamiliar scenery. He'd never traveled this far into the woods.

_"Murtagh." Thorn said. "Was it truly the right thing to leave him?"_

_"No…but I had to." Murtagh muttered._

_"Why is this? Did he not say he thought of you as a brother? Even though you betrayed him?!"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Then why do you shame him and your family? He deserved better you know."_

_"Yes and I agree but his words were not truthful to me. They held no feeling and they meant nothing to him. It was like he rehearsed it before the fact."_

_"Maybe they meant nothing to you…but maybe they meant something to him."_

_"……"_

_"He was in pain. You knew that. Did you just think that maybe they sounded like that because of the pain?"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"You felt his pain!! And you not sympathize?!"_

_"I…I never said…"_

_"Just think Murtagh!!!!! You have disgraced your family. Because you felt not feeling in words?!?"_

_"Land. NOW!" Murtagh demanded._

_"Feah…" Thorn sinded him as they landed._

_"Now go. And deliver this message."_

_"Yes."_

_"Tell Eragon…I'm sorry…"_

Eragon slowly made way to the place where he sensed Nasuda and Arya. As he neared the door he was becoming nervous. As he stood before the door he. Opened it and sauntered in. Nasuda and Arya looked up, surprised.

"E…Eragon!!!" Arya proclaimed.

"Heh…Look…I surprised you." Eragon said, smirking.

"Oh Eragon!!" Nasuda said, surprise mixed with delight was evident in her voice.

"Aye…" Eragon muttered. He sauntered off to a chair and gratefully sat down. He inclined his head at the barrage of questions were hurtled at him. He looked like he'd been through a war with his tattered garments and bloodied shirt. His eyes, although trusting, were wary. After hours of questions, Arya, finally gained some sense. His eyelids fluttered and his head was bobbing.

"Nasuda…" Arya said. Cutting her off mid-question..

"Yes Arya?" She replied.

"Eragon seems tired. He must rest."

"Rest he shall. Eragon, you may sleep here. I have something to tell you tomorrow, and it will be a shock."

"Why wait for tomorrow?" Eragon mused as he laid down to sleep.

Thorn flew through the sky. An uneasy feeling coming over him. He'd never seen Murtagh so angry before and never has he told him to leave. He pondered these thoughts and was soon consumed with worry. What was his rider going to do? Was he really sorry? What will his rider do?

Nasuda walked into the room in which Eragon was sitting, eating breakfast. He seemed so innocent and yet he radiated pride from every direction. She sighed as she sat next to him.

"Eragon… We've lost Saphira."

An: HAHAHAH!!!! Sooo mean!!! Trust me though! You'll find out if she's dead in the next chapter. I promise! And did you really believe that Eragon was only going to move a little?! If you did…you're a sucker. There's no fun in a story if the main person isn't going to move!! HEHEHE!!! See you next chappie!! R and R!!!


	4. Murtagh's death?

An: Okay…no more threats to kill me now; sadly you won't be finding out anything about Saphira in this chapter. Sorry for breaking my promise… Hope you enjoy. (Implied suicide)

"You what?!" Eragon yelled, suddenly standing. His legs weren't that strong yet and he collapsed onto the ground.

"We…err…lost her?" Nasuda stuttered as he slowly stood up.

"How can you lose a giant sapphire dragon?!"

"When she heard the news of how your condition was she left suddenly."

"How…?"

"We sent Thorn and Murtagh after her but one night she disappeared. And they couldn't find her."

"You mean…"

"We believe it…"

"No…No…No, no no NO!" Eragon screamed. He stormed through the tent in a saddened rage. As he left the tent he was startled to see Thorn coming at him. He landed gracefully and suddenly a foreign voice came to him.

_"Eragon!!" Thorn yelled. Making Eragon cringe._

_"What is it?" Eragon inquired._

_"It's Murtagh…He needs your help!"_

_"Murtagh?! Where is he? Take me to him! NOW!"_

_"Climb on." Thorn said as he lowered his body for Eragon._

_"Take me to him quickly!"_

Eragon felt a sharp pain in his side as Thorn lifted off and began to fly. He'd missed this feeling. The feeling that he controlled the world and if he so wished it he could fly as fast as light. He faded into old memories and was jostled from the when Thorn spoke.

_"Eragon." Thorn said._

_"Yes?"_

_"I no noting of my master's plans but I fear the worst."_

_"As do I."_

_"You must help him in any way possible. We can not lose him."_

_"I will Thorn. I will."_

As they neared where Murtagh was he was just beginning.

He slowly slide the noose over his head. As he secured the knot in it. His eyes were blurry with tears as he slowly moved the stump away. He moved the stump from under his feet and was dangling. A gruesome sight. His breaths were shallow and he was losing air. He just hung there. His eyes began to close as Eragon ran towards him. He shut his eyes, not believing the sight before him. Eragon couldn't move. He was too injured. It suddenly became dark and he gave up. Eragon took Zar'roc from its sheath on Murtagh's belt and sung at the rope he was dangling from. He hit his target and flung the sword away as he caught Murtagh.

"NO!!!" Eragon screamed. "NOOO!!!!"

Murtagh's body lay limp in his arms. His chest not rising. Thorn sensed death and left to die away from Eragon, to save him the pain.

"NOOO!!!" He cried again. Burying his face into Murtagh's chest. Tears were overflowing as he half sobbed, half talked into his chest. "N…o…d…d…don't die…I …I need…you… You… are my…brother…n...not…a traitor… Not to me. N…not...to…anyone…D…don't…die!"

Again tears overflowed and Murtagh's chest was wet with his tears. Eragon looked to the sky and called out,

"Haverlinch, Brom, Murtagh!" Eragon chocked out, barely able to speak the words right. A ghostly figure stood before him. He saw Brom's caring face and his sorrow filled eyes. He buried his head into Murtagh's chest once more and cried again.

"Eragon…he's…"Brom said, trying to comfort him.

"Stay away!" Eragon spat as Brom tried to touch him. "Just go away!"

"If you want me to go I will, but why did you call me?"

"I…I needed you…I needed…your words of…sorrow…"

"I have none." Brom said as he disappeared.

"Wait! What do you mean you have none?!"

But it was too late, Brom was gone. Eragon looked away from where Brom once stood and looked at Murtagh's limp form. His tears threatened to overflow again and he let them. There was no one there to dishonor him. After hours of crying he finally stood and sheathed Zar'roc. He stood solemn and warped to the camp. As he laid Murtagh's body on the bed he once more let the tears overflow. Nasuda came in to see what was the matter and she laid a hand on his shoulder. He lashed out and he hit her wrist. A deep cut forming on contact. She sighed in sorrow and pain and slowly left the room, leaving him to weep. Many tried to comfort him, and all were sent away with injuries. Many soon left him alone. Not willing to get hurt.

Fighting the dark cloak of death wasn't easy. It choked the life and breath out of him. He continued to fight it, but to no avail. He felt immense sorrow as he stopped moving. All the suddenly a figure stood next to him. Its shape reminded him of Brom….

An: OMG! I was totally crying when I wrote this! I wasn't planning for this plot and I don't want to revise it. It'll make the chapter nerdy if I do. Just to let you all know…There will be no updates for 5 weeks cause I work 5 weeks this summer.

A spell I made up.

Got this quote from: DragonRider2000. A reviewer of mine. It made me laugh so I put it in the chapter. Thanks a lot DragonRider2000!


	5. A secret, told

An: Just to let everyone know…Murtagh isn't dead! I only wrote that because I let my mind get out of control. Sorry for the inconvenience and to DragonRider2000. Brom was wise to Eragon and he wanted someone who understood his sorrow. He also called out Murtagh's name because he thought he was dead. (Remember?!) And if you paid attention you'd have noticed that only one person showed up. Hopefully at the end of the story we'll discover something that may change the fate of Algasgiea forever.

The form moved closer to Murtagh as he lay motionless. It bent down and slapped him. It stung and he fought to hit the figure back. He failed miserably and flopped back down.

"And you call yourself a Dragon Rider…" A deep, gravely voice muttered as he lifted the cloak. Murtagh gasped as fresh air flew into his lungs. They burned for more. He felt his clothing pressed up against him and it was damp. He heard soft breathing on top of him. He looked at his middle and saw, to his great surprise, Eragon's head there. He raised one hand and patted his brother on the back. His body gave a jolt and his eyes were wild. When he had calmed he looked toward Murtagh and surprise flitted across his face.

"P…please move….I can't breath." Murtagh gasped. Eragon lifted his head and stood up. He was ashamed.

"Murtagh…" Eragon said, hesitantly.

"Yes…"

"Don't EVER! Do that again!" Eragon yelled as he turned his body around and flung it at him. He connected with a solid thump and wrapped his arms around Murtagh's middle. Tears once more fell freely from his eyes and he wiped them away. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I…I won't." Murtagh muttered as he returned the embrace. They stood like that for a few more minutes and then broke apart. Murtagh's eyes were no longer sorrow filled, but filled with hope. Hope for the future.

Days later…..

"I'm not going to sit around anymore! I want to find Saphira!!" Eragon yelled at Nasuda. "I'm fine. I've recovered! Let me go!"

"Eragon, I'm glad to hear that, but I can't let you go yet." Nasuda told him, for the hundredth time.

"Why?!"

"Because…we can't risk losing you again."

"You won't lose me!! Ever!! Thorn can carry two, let me and my brother go look for her. I sense discomfort from her. Please, let me go."

"No."

Like Eragon listened. He packed his pack a some saddle bags that would last him and Murtagh for weeks. As he slinked out the door, Murtagh startled him with the horses.

"Hurry, before the see us!" Murtagh hissed as he handed Snowfire's reins to Eragon. Snowfire snorted as Eragon mounted him. "Hurry!"

They rode into the night at to speed. As the put more distance between them and the camp Murtagh called to Thorn.

_"Come Thorn. We acquire your assistance." Murtagh called._

_"I come, my rider." Thorn replied._

Thorn flew down to the ground and looked Murtagh square in the eye. He snorted and then lowered himself for the two riders to mount.

"What about our things? And our horses?" Eragon inquired.

"They know the way. They'll go themselves." Murtagh replied.

Eragon quieted and once more lost himself into the bliss of flying. He was just about to lose himself in the bliss when Murtagh shook him.

"Look below, brother."

"What is it that I should see?"

"There are prints in the sand. They are dragon."

Thorn landed with a thump next to the footprint. Eragon knelt next to the imprint and graced his fingers over the compressed dirt. He clawed at the dirt and unearthed a blue scale.

"She was here…" Eragon whispered. "And now she's gone…."

"Come on!" Murtagh urged him. "The Varden will find us if you don't hurry!"

Eragon stood and mounted Thorn, Murtagh soon joined him. They flew for hours on end and at the break of dawn on the new day they finally settled for a rest. As Eragon stiffly got off of Thorn, and as he touch the ground, he collapsed. Murtagh caught him just in time and hauled him over to his bed roll.

When Eragon awoke he was frantic. The last thing he remembered was collapsing as he fell off of Thorn. Slowly he came to his senses and looked at the surrounding area. It was the place he and Murtagh had decided to stop for a quick rest.

"So much for your quick rest." Murtagh sniggered. "Still weak?"

"Don't count me out like that!" Eragon cried. "I am just as strong, or even stronger, than you!"

"Wouldn't count on it…"

They once more mounted Thorn and left. They soon stopped at the Dawn of they next day and Eragon was Eager to do something.

"Murtagh, would you object to letting you meet someone?"

"No, not at the least."

"….okay…." Eragon muttered and then suddenly, "Haverlinch, Garrow!"

Murtagh recoiled as he felt magic swell around him. Suddenly it stopped and there before him stood a ghostly silhouette..

"What is it my boy?" Garrow asked.

"I wanted you to meet my brother, in person."

"It's good to see you boy." Garrow said as he inclined his head toward him.

"It's nice to meet you…….Uncle." Murtagh muttered.

"Eragon, Murtagh. I have something to tell you. I'm called you called me Eragon. Getting out of there to tell you this was no easy job."

"Will you tell us?"

"Oh, yes."

"Please hurry." Murtagh begged. "If we dawdle the Varden will surely find us."

"Of course." Garrow cleared his voice and looked serious. What he was about to say was anything but funny. "Boys, I was a Dragon Rider…."

An: Hahahahahahahaha!!!! You probably weren't expecting this!!!!! So what if it's short, I'm tired and don't really want to write right now.

(Plus, this isn't that discovery that will change the fat of Algasgiea forever!! If you can tell me what you think it is to you in your review, and you get it right….I'll update when ever you wish….on what ever story.)


	6. A blue discovery

An: Please stop threatening to hurt me! I still have a life to live people!!! Now that that is over with… Here's all the people that have reviewed and the # of times they reviewed.

Egypt's princess3

LoNnI2

9ud9ir190ne6ad5

Shining Peridot Moon1

Zenbon zakura4

Spottedstar106 2

Warrior of worlds1

Xokobio1

Madnbadjohny1

DragonRider20002

Adi Sagestar2

Joralie2

Swampfire Leatherweed1

Given-inside1

If I got any wrong (Not counting the one you'll soon submit) please say so. And don't lie! I will check to see if I really did miss count! And now on with the story!!!!

Eragon and Murtagh stood there, dumbfounded by the news that Garrow had told them. He was once a dragon rider.

"H…how…why…" Eragon stammered. His face a total mask of shock.

"I will explain." Garrow said as he cleared his voice. "When my Dragon was just a hatchling, Galbatorix stole him."

"You mean Galbatorix's dragon is…is yours?!" Eragon sputtered.

"Yes my boy. Since no others would hatch for me I went to retrieve my stolen dragon. When I got to him he still remembered me and he fought against the bonds that held him. I told him to be quiet as I placed my hand on his head. The sudden lance of pain knocked me out and when I awoke I found my dragon gone and myself locked up. With the help of the other prisoners I escaped and ran. As I ran I ran into Roran's mother. She, noticing my danger, hid me from the king and nursed me to health. We fell in love after that and she soon joined me as I once more ran from the king. When we felt it safe enough to settle down in the unnoticed village of Caharvell, we vowed never to mention this to anyone. When people asked why we moved here we simply told them 'We wanted a simpler life.' When Roran's mother died giving birth to Roran I was dismayed. When your egg hatched Eragon, I knew it. I just didn't know it was you. If I had known I wouldn't have died."

Murtagh had remained deathly silent through all this. And as Garrow finished his story he mounted Thorn.

"If you want to reminisce on the past than do so, and get caught by the Varden. I for one want to find Saphira and I can do it without you brother. Are going to come?"

"Yes, Murtagh. Goodbye Uncle. I hope to speak to you later."

As they flew off into the horizon, leaving Garrow behind, Eragon, suddenly became fatigued. As he slipped into sleep Murtagh began to think.

_"If Galbatorix's dragon was Garrow's…then why didn't it die when he did? Is that not the way of the dragon?"_

_"He was induced by magic, little boy."_

_"Do not call me that."_

_"Sorry, but that's not the point, is it?"_

_"No…It's Garrow's dragon that has me lost."_

_"The king seduced Garrow's dragon with black magic. This caused him to forget his choice of rider and consider Galbatorix as his choice. The poor dragon…his mind so warped and twisted. I am glad we are no longer in his services."_

_"I as well, Thorn. I believe that if we had stayed much longer than we might be just as warped as Garrow's dragon had been."_

_"Should I land? Eragon is sleeping."_

_"Yes, I know. But do not land. He can stay the way he is now."_

_"As you wish."_

Hours after the fateful reunion with the past Eragon had woken.

"Look." Murtagh said as he pointed out the ruins of a dragon tower. "Do you see that bluish color?"

"Aye. I wonder what it is."

_"Thorn." Murtagh said. "Can you estimate the distance between us and that tower?"_

_"Yes. One days hard ride on me, with one person…"_

_"What about two?"_

_"Considering that I have been carrying two for at least a week, and I am growing tired, at least 3 hard days of flying."_

_"What about horseback?"_

_"A fort night and a half of hard riding."_

_"Walking?"_

_"At least, a month."_

_"Thank you Thorn. Land for the night. I must speak with Eragon."_

_"As you wish my rider."_

When they had dismounted and had set up camp Murtagh grew drowsy. But he remained awake to speak with Eragon.

"Eragon," Murtagh muttered. "I need to speak with you."

"What is it?"

"I think we need to ride the horses to the tower because I think if we arrive on Thorn, and that is Saphira, we might scare her into leaving."

"A wise idea. But the horses? I haven't seen them for many days."

"They are a few leagues ahead of us and we can get to them on the back of Thorn tomorrow."

"How do you know that they'll be there?"

"Because I described the place to them and told them that when they get there to wait for us. They gave me their word."

"Do you really trust a horse like that?"

"I wasn't the best idea, but it's all we had to go on. And the Varden would've surely seen us if Thorn was carrying two horses in his claws."

"Too true. Too true."

They said no more of the plan that night, and soon drifted off into sleep. The next morning they were well on their way to the clearing where the horses we to be. Whe they arrived, there was chaos. The ground was torn to pecies and bodies of horses and Urgals lay everywhere. Eragon scanned the bodies for any familer horse. Praying Snowfire wasn't among the casualties.

"Please don't be dead." Eragon cried.

"Who are you talking about?"

"If Snowfire's dead…Brom's gonna kill me!"

"He will?"

"We paid extra for this horse and we had to bribe the owner. We promised to him that we'd treat Snowfire like royalty. And that his family would be the first to receive one of Snowfire's brood. He can't be dead!!"

"He probably isn't."

"Brom's going to kill me anyway…."

An: This took for ever!!! Geez. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it!!! Don't forget to review!!!

(Sadly I must thank my annoying younger sis for the idea of who Garrow's dragon should've been.)

And once more, thank you to,

Egypt's princess

LoNnI

9ud9ir190ne6ad

Shining Peridot Moon

Zenbon zakura

Spottedstar106

Warrior of worlds

Xokobio

Madnbadjohny

DragonRider2000

Adi Sagestar

Joralie

Swampfire Leatherweed

Given-inside

Thanks for all your reviews!! Please keep doing it!!


	7. Arya's secret and Nasuda's decision

An: It's a NEW chappie!! And I will discontinue the story after Sunday. Because I work. When I return I will post small snippets of the soon to be full chapter. They'll be short but worth the wait!! NO MORE THREATS TO KILL ME!!!! KILL ME AND MY SPIRIT WILL HAUNT YOU FOREVER!!! (That was lame.)

"Brom's gonna kill me." Eragon muttered. "He's gonna kill me."

"Relax, brother. I'm sure Snowfire's fine. He is a quick minded horse,"

"Is that a complement or a curse?"

"Could be either, depends on your view of the situation."

Eragon gave his companion a dirty scowl and Once more continued to search for the remains of the horses. Suddenly there was a soft, almost unheard, rustle in the trees. Both Eragon spun around at the sound and whipped out their swords. Glinting like gems in the mid-afternoon sun they raised their swords. Then two shadowy figures appeared. They had four legs and a long nose.

"S…Snowfire?" Eragon sputtered as the two figures approached them.

"No you foolish fool." A gravely voice said as its shape began to change from the horse like one to a more Urgal form. "We have come on orders of the king's successor. He wants your heads on mounts in his new palace."

"You are only saying that to try and scare us." Murtagh sneered. "Ever since my brother slew Galbatorix Algasgiea has been at peace and there have been no up-risings."

"Such strong words for such a weak minded fool."

"Weak…….AHHH!!!" Murtagh suddenly cried as he collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain and clutching his head. Eragon, now fully aware of the danger that now was evident Rose his sword and swung it. There was a satisfying Thump as Eragon's sword connected to the strange creatures skin. Eragon smirked as the thing slid to it's knees. Suddenly another one of Murtagh's pained cries rung through his ears.

"W…What is it?" Eragon said. "What's wrong?"

"M…my head…feels like…a sword…is…." Murtagh gasped through the pain and suddenly he collapsed.

Somewhere else in the woods…..

"Where are they!?" Nasuda cried in anger at the ghostly form before her.

"Where is who?" The form asked.

"Where are the two dragon riders?"

"Dragon riders?" The man asked in confusion. "The only one I know of is of Galbatorix. He is the last dragon rider."

"How long have you been dead…."

"Garrow."

"How long have you been…dead?"

"Oh about two or three years."

"Geezlaweez!!!" Nasuda cried in disgust. As she and the search party left.

Later along the trail….

"My lady." Arya said. "Why do we pursue them? They mean no harm. Eragon only wants Saphira back."

"We must not risk losing him like that…ever again!!!"

"He only wants Saphira again."

"Must I remind you of the fact…"

Suddenly Nasuda finds herself pinned to a tree. Arya holding her tight. "He hasn't seen her in 10 years!! He misses the connection the two share!! He is jealous because of Murtagh and Thorn. He only wants to find Saphira!!!"

"I know that!" Nasuda cried in disgust. "But we can't lose him!"

"Neither can I!!! I love him!!!" Arya burst out yelling. At the last words she suddenly became silent and her face turned redder than the setting sun. "I…I shouldn't have said that."

"Oh Arya. When he was hurt you must have suffered the most."

"No. Not I that suffered the most…it was his brother."

"Murtagh?"

"He is the one who needs this journey the most. He needs to connect with Eragon. He needs this more than I." Arya said, her face returning to a normal shade. "I would have gone if I could, but I know he needs it more."

"Men!" Nasuda cried. "You heard her! Turn around! We'll start heading back."

"N…Nasuda!? You mean it?"

"Yes Arya. Now go. Find those two for me."

"But…"

"No buts. I at least want one pair of eyes on them."

"Yes, my lady." Arya said during a small bow. She turned around suddenly and sprinted off.

"She loves him very much. I wonder if he'll feel the same." Nasuda pondered as the party turned around.

Now with Arya….

Arya heard a cry for help and suddenly she saw pictures of something. They were hazy, as if the sender was crying. She heard it again. With no doubt in her mind she had found HER Eragon.

An: Guess I could be eviler than this but I wanted the romance part to come out in this chapter. Hopefully I will have one more chapter to submit before I must leave.


	8. The changer and Arya's memories

An: Just to let you all know this will be the last full chapter of the story!!! Till I get back from my job every few days there'll be small snippets of what's to come on my profile.

Arya ran so fast that the trees were a blur of greens and browns. Her feet barely touched the forest floor as she rant Eragon and Murtagh. She slowed as she heard the labored breathing of one of them come closer. Soon she came to a complete stop behind a tree that gave her a good vantage point of the clearing.

"What are you?!" Eragon cried at the injured form beneath him.

"I am a changer. I have no form but the one I take on as my own."

Arya's heart skipped a beat as she herd this statement. A changer was not to be messed with. They were dangerous creatures who once took over the form of one thing gained its powers. Arya cringed as she remembered her fight with a changer.

**Beginning of flashback—**

_Arya leaped away from the shade's attack as he sung his sword with deadly accuracy._

_"You won't get away from this alive; you know that, don't you?" The shade called to her._

_"I know you are a fraud."_

_"A fraud? Why my, my. You figured me out. I am no shade, but even more deadly." The shade/ thing said as hiss features changed from the grace of a shade to the clumsiness of a Urgal. "You can not win."_

_"I will."_

_The once shade no Urgal leapt at her with terrifying speed as he sung his sword with brut force. There was a sickening smash as her connected with her side. Arya, surprised by the attack was off her guard. He once more swung and hit Arya in the legs. Her legs collapsed from beneath her, and the Urgal thing laughed maliciously. _

_"Who…what are you?!" Arya gasped as pain lanced through her body._

_"I am a changer. I am unbeatable. I am stronger than you."_

_"N…no…your not." Arya gasped as a purple light encased the body of the changer. But when the magic reduced to nothing his/hers body was not there. Arya felt her strength leaving her a quickly sent for help. A few minutes later an attractive young brunette hair male gracefully dismounted his sapphire dragon._

_"Arya!" The man called out. "What happened?!"_

_There was no reply. He carefully healed what injuries he could and then he and his dragon, along with Arya leapt into the sky. When he arrived at the Varden's headquarters they quickly took Arya from him._

_"We thank you much Brom." Orik said_

_"It was nothing."_

_A few days later…_

_"Arya!" Brom called out as she neared him. "How are you?"_

_"I am well enough. Should you not be training?"_

_"I have practiced enough for now."_

_"Oh really?"_

"_Yeah…" Brom sighed as he neared Arya._

"_Brom…d…" Arya said but was suddenly cut of by Brom's warm lips on hers. She melted into his arms and then as suddenly as it happened it stopped._

"_I shouldn't have done that…" Brom said a hint of regret in his voice. "Your love does not lie in me."_

**End of flashback—**

Arya winced at the painful memory of a young Brom and her first kiss. Suddenly Eragon began to speak,

"What have you done to my brother?!?" Eragon cried in outrage. "What have you done!?"

"I've done nothing."

"You're a liar."

"What makes you say that?" The changer said as Murtagh screamed in agony, writhing at Eragon's feet. "You are not as weak as him. You put up a fight. A fight I haven't had since…"

Suddenly Arya jumped out of the trees in a full blown rage. With her sword raised high, she charged.

"I thought I killed you those many years ago." The changer snarled as he gripped her sword with his hand. Dark Urgal blood dripped from the wound as Arya struggled to get free. "You will NOT escape me this time!"

"I did the last time. What's any different from now?"

"You're older, and weaker."

"Not true. We elves never weaken!"

Arya suddenly broke free and tumbled backwards, down a small hill. With a soft splash Arya was soaked from head to toe.

"Arya!" Eragon called to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She answered back. "Forget me and get rid of that changer!"

Eragon needed no more encouragement and with a yell charged.

"I wouldn't do that." The changer sneered. "If you kill me…You kill him too."

Eragon froze, his sword began to lower and he was defenseless.

"That's a good little boy. Put the sharp toy down."

"I…I… can't kill him…" Eragon said. Suddenly the changer had tied his hands an feet together with unseen twin. "Let…me…out…"

"Tusk, Tusk." The changer said as he began to bind Murtagh's limp hand together. As suddenly as Eragon found himself tied up Arya charged over the hill. The changer grabbed her wrists and to bound her hands and feet. "My leader will be happy."

The changer grabbed their bodies effortlessly and disappeared into the night. Leaving no trace they had been there.

An: ha ha ha!!! So mean aren't I?!? And this Is probably the last full chapter for five weeks!! Trust me on this though! The next chapter, we'll find Saphira!! I promise!!!


	9. The new evil

An: I'm off work for the fourth of July and I'm spending it in Branson. I guess working with boys can be good cause I now have a Boyfriend. And on with the story!

Arya awoke slowly with the feeling of her arms being pulled from their sockets. In a technical sense this was true. Her arms were chained above her head and as were her legs. She tried to use her magic on the chains, but as she looked below herself she saw the long fall below. Losing her courage, as quickly as she gained it, Arya lost hope. She soon looked to her left and saw Eragon in the same predicament as herself. His head swayed slightly with wind. Worried he was dead she reached out to his mind. She met a strong resistance and her paranoia dissipated to an annoying thought in the back of her head. She looked to her right but saw a bare wall. She then knew that Murtagh was either on Eragon's other side or was not there at all. There was a soft, almost indubitable moan came from Eragon's direction. Arya twisted her head as Eragon slowly lifted his head up.

"Where am I?" Eragon asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Arya answered, turning her head away from him. "Just don't break the chains."

"Why not?"

"Look below you"

Eragon looked and tried to recoil in shock but his movements were limited to almost nothing. He grimaced in frustration but did as Arya had said. As the hours past neither of them noticed the soft groans from Eragon's other side. Suddenly the unheard moans turned into cries of unimaginable pain. Eragon whipped his head towards the sounds as Murtagh's body writhed in pain.

"Murtagh!" Eragon cried as the cries softened. "Murtagh?"

Arya shook her head as Eragon struggled against the bonds that held him. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a low hum surrounded them. They soon found themselves in a chilly stone room. There was a large chair in front of them. Suddenly they landed with a soft thump on the cool floor.

"Are theses the people I have heard so much about in these last few years?" A deep and dark voice echoed through the room.

"Yes, my lord. They are yours for the taking." The changer said.

"Thank you, my faithful servant." The voice said as the changer bowed. Suddenly Eragon found himself being lifted up by what was left of his shirt. "Let me test you."

Suddenly Eragon felt a presence in his mind. It was rooting around his memories as if he was looking for something.

"Ah…no fear except for what…Ah…yes"

"N…NO!!!!!!" Eragon yelled as the unbearable pain from his injuries returned at the flick of his captors wrist. As suddenly as it had come, the presence, left. Eragon's vision returned. Then the pain hit him head on, and he collapsed. As he fell Arya ran to intercept him. She grunted at the force of his fall and lowered him to the ground."He is we…" The voice began, but never finished. There was a loud roar so joined by another one. Then two large shapes burst into the room. Arya looked up. Her eyes full of tears. The changers face, once full of hatred, was now a mask of shock. There in the once wall, now hole, stood two dragons. One and iridescent red and the other a brilliant blue.

"Saphira! Thorn!" Arya cried as the changer and his master fled from the scene. Saphira began to go after the changer but Arya's words stopped her, "They can wait! I need your help!"

'_Let it be so.' Saphira said as she turned around. 'Let it be so.'_

Arya loaded Eragon and Murtagh's bodies to Thorn and mounted Thorn.

"Hurry!" Arya cried "Find a Clearing!"

A few days later…

"Wh…where am I?" Eragon asked, confusion. He tried to sit up but was gently pushed down again by Arya. "A…Arya?"

"Hush. You shouldn't be moving"

"I thought I'd never feel that pain again. Yet I did."

"Do not over work your mind, Eragon"

Eragon laid down and stared at the sky above him. The clouds had shifted. How long had he been asleep? Then he suddenly remembered Murtagh. He sat upright with a jolt and was suddenly very dizzy. He put a hand to his head and moaned Arya whipped around to scold him but chose not to. She could tell he was worried about Murtagh.

"Look to your right." Arya told him as she dried her hands off

"Has he wakened?"

"No, but there is good news also."

"Like what?" Eragon asked as another bout of dizziness overcame him.

"Saphira." Arya answered as she gently pushed him down. Eragon complied and once more stared at the sky. He felt her presence. She was worried. There was something he needed to know. He opened his eyes and saw her graceful form lower it's self to the ground.

_"Eragon." Saphira said._

_"I've missed you."_

_"So have I."_

_"Why did you leave?"_

_"I…I have begun the new legacy of dragon riders."_

_"Eggs…" Eragon said. Wonder in his voice._

An: So there you go. A new chapter. Happy now?! Saphira's back and there are eggs. But trust me… this story is going to continue. The eggs are for later.

Preview of next chapter:

"NO!" Eragon cried out. "You have become the very thing you swore you never be!! NO!!!"

And Murtagh just sneered at him.


	10. The grim

An: It's been a long hard summer for me and school is going to start in a while and updates will become few and far in between. Enjoy!

Arya sat on the ground looking toward the deep blue sky, her face blank of all emotions. She closed her eyes and let the memories come to her…

_Again she stood at the edge of a balcony, waiting. It had only been a week since the kiss and she had hoped eagerly for it to happen again. She closed her eyes and sighed, Brom was where her love lied, not in someone else. She loved no one but him. She heard the familiar footsteps approaching her again. She whipped around in earnest to greet him._

_"Arya…Such a surprise to see you here." Brom said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why do you wait for me here?"_

_"Last I checked it wasn't wrong to stand here." Arya huffed in defiance, her soft gaze suddenly became firm._

_"Cool it hot head. I never said it was wrong, but you've been here every day since…well…that day…"_

_"And your point?"_

_"I won't do it again…Your love lies in someone else…"_

_"Well who is that then?! I love no one but you!"_

_"A boy."_

_"You. You are a boy. My love lies in you."_

_"No…it doesn't."_

_"Then who?" Arya begged to the retreating back of Brom. "Who?!"_

_"Not me." Brom called back to her. "A boy."_

_Arya stomped her foot and called him words unspeakable to the Varden. She turned heel and stomped the other way, fuming in her arrogance. When she returned home she lay on her bed and let a cascade of tears flow onto her pillow. She knew her love was in him. She loved no one but him. Then it hit her. Who said he was born yet._

Arya winced at the painful memory. She had snuffed it out the day she had set eyes on Eragon, only then did she get the meaning of what Brom had told her. Murtagh moaned and Arya went to his aid.

"What hurts?" Arya asked, with care in her voice.

"My head… It's killing me…" Murtagh moaned as his hand went to his head.

"Relax. I'm here to help."

"N…NO! Don't touch me!"

Arya withdrew and looked at the writhing form beside her. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and his fingers clenched his head over and over again. He moaned and then fell into a fitful sleep. Arya reflected on the incident that had happened not too long ago,

_Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and a low hum surrounded them. They soon found themselves in a chilly stone room. There was a large chair in front of them. Suddenly they landed with a soft thump on the cool floor._

"_Are theses the people I have heard so much about in these last few years?" A deep and dark voice echoed through the room._

"_Yes, my lord. They are yours for the taking." The changer said._

"_Thank you, my faithful servant." The voice said as the changer bowed. Suddenly Eragon found himself being lifted up by what was left of his shirt. "Let me test you."_

_Suddenly Eragon felt a presence in his mind. It was rooting around his memories as if he was looking for something._

"_Ah…no fear except for what…Ah…yes"_

"_N…NO!!!!!!" Eragon yelled as the unbearable pain from his injuries returned at the flick of his captors wrist. As suddenly as it had come, the presence, left. Eragon's vision returned. Then the pain hit him head on, and he collapsed. As he fell Arya ran to intercept him. She grunted at the force of his fall and lowered him to the ground."He is we…" The voice began, but never finished. There was a loud roar so joined by another one. Then two large shapes burst into the room. Arya looked up. Her eyes full of tears. The changers face, once full of hatred, was now a mask of shock. There in the once wall, now hole, stood two dragons. One and iridescent red and the other a brilliant blue._

"_Saphira! Thorn!" Arya cried as the changer and his master fled from the scene. Saphira began to go after the changer but Arya's words stopped her, "They can wait! I need your help!"_

'_Let it be so.' Saphira said as she turned around. 'Let it be so.'_

_Arya loaded Eragon and Murtagh's bodies to Thorn and mounted Thorn._

"_Hurry!" Arya cried "Find a Clearing!"_

Arya tried, with all her might, too figure out what had happened. As far as she knew there had been no successor of Galbatorix. Was the changer lying? Suddenly Arya felt a presence behind her. She turned around and looked into the calm eyes of Eragon.

"E…Eragon!" Arya stuttered. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." Eragon replied.

"How do you feel?"

"Better."

They sat in silence for a while, and once more Arya found herself looking into the eyes of moved closer, their noses almost touching.

"May I?" Eragon asked, want in his voice. Arya was stunned. She wanted it so badly. She began to move her head and suddenly there was a loud sound. Eragon moved his head away in the direction of where Murtagh was supposed to lay but found nothing. Only a receding dot in the sky. "NO! Murtagh!"

"This is never good." Arya muttered.

"We need to go!"

They left their belongings and mounted Saphira. She took off with a great leap, and she snapped her wings open. Lord, how he missed this feeling, of soaring through the clouds.

_"ERAGON!" Saphira yelled. "Do not reminisce on old times! Keep focused on the present!"_

_"Yes, Saphira." He replied. "How I've missed you."_

_"Same have I."_

"_How are the eggs? May I see them?"_

"_Not now you…fool! Murtagh is getting away!"_

_"Oh…right…" Eragon muttered, his cheeks blushing. Saphira broke the connection._

"Eragon!" Arya yelled.

"Huh?"

"What is Murtagh doing?!"

"I…I don't know…"

At the castle of the changers…

"Ah…" The deep voice murmured. "My servant is returning."

There was a crash and a disheveled looking Murtagh entered the room. He brushed away the hair in his eyes and he greeted him.

"Good…good…" The changer mumbled as he walked in. "You did well, Murtagh."

"I work only to please." Murtagh answered.

Another crash resounded in the large room and Eragon and Arya entered.

"What on Earth do you think your doing!?" Eragon yelled.

"Eragon…" Arya whispered. "The changers are here…"

"Oh…No …"

"Murtagh! Run! The changers are here!"

"Oh…I know that…I've known all along." Murtagh sneered. "How do you think they found us so easily?"

"It was you." Arya accused.

"Yep."

"But you swore…"

"I lied." Murtagh laughed.

"If I can't trust myself…what made you think you could trust me?"

"I thought you'd changed." Eragon muttered.

"Those nights…"

_Again he woke to his brother's sobs and tonight he wasn't going to sit and listen. He was going to take action._

"_Eragon…I'm so sorry…" Murtagh said, tears rolling down his face. Suddenly he felt the weight of Eragon's hand on his shoulder. He gasped and his barriers collapsed. Suddenly he felt pain beyond that of any he'd ever felt rack his body. He lifted a hand and place it on his head. Suddenly the pain receded and he was left with a terrible feeling. "Is this, brother, what you feel all the time?"_

"_No. This is worse." Eragon gasped. His arm was killing him._

"_Move your arm." Murtagh commanded._

"_No. I don't want you to run away."_

"_But…"_

"_Tell me why… you ran before, brother."_

"_Cause…I was afraid that…you…"_

"_I would what?"_

"_Not accept me as your brother."_

"_You will…always. . .be my brother… no matter what you've...done."_

"Those nights are over!" Murtagh yelled. "I lied!"

"No…you didn't." Arya muttered. "The day you tried to kill yourself…"

_As they neared where Murtagh was he was just beginning._

_He slowly slide the noose over his head. As he secured the knot in it. His eyes were blurry with tears as he slowly moved the stump away. He moved the stump from under his feet and was dangling. A gruesome sight. His breaths were shallow and he was losing air. He just hung there. His eyes began to close as Eragon ran towards him. He shut his eyes, not believing the sight before him. Eragon couldn't move. He was too injured. It suddenly became dark and he gave up. Eragon took Zar'roc from its sheath on Murtagh's belt and sung at the rope he was dangling from. He hit his target and flung the sword away as he caught Murtagh._

"_NO!!!" Eragon screamed. "NOOO!!!!"_

_Murtagh's body lay limp in his arms. His chest not rising. Thorn sensed death and left to die away from Eragon, to save him the pain._

"_NOOO!!!" He cried again. Burying his face into Murtagh's chest. Tears were overflowing as he half sobbed, half talked into his chest. "N…o…d…d…don't die…I …I need…you… You… are my…brother…n...not…a traitor… Not to me. N…not...to…anyone…D…don't…die!"_

_Again tears overflowed and Murtagh's chest was wet with his tears._

"Again! All part of our plan!" Murtagh yelled, becoming flustered he held out his fist with the mark of a dragon rider on his palm. And yelled out a destructive spell. Eragon had no time to react. As the walls collapsed around him he yelled out to the retreating forms of Murtagh and the changers,

"You've become the very thing you swore you'd never be!"

And Murtagh just sneered, and then everything went black, blacker than the night sky outside.

"I'm going to die…" Eragon murmured.

An: So evil aren't I? Almost letting them kiss, a betrayal. What next? Hope you enjoyed. This took forever to finish!


	11. A kindling of love and fear

An: Another update! Hope your happy guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It'll be more focused on Arya and Eragon. (And maybe a special moment!)

'I'm going to die…' Were Eragon's last thoughts as the building collapsed around him and the three forms in front of him grew more distant. Then his world was black.

"NO!!!" Arya cried as she watched the building fall onto Eragon. "NO!!"

The dust settled and Arya raced to uncover his submerged body. When she had released him she cradled his head in her lap. His injuries were minor and he was knocked unconscious. Arya was furious, he knew to get out of the way! Why did he just stand there, staring at Murtagh and the changers? Why?! There was a low moan and Arya turned to face Eragon. He cringed from the sudden lace of pain that went trough his body. He cracked his eye open and looked into the sky. The stars were twinkling with light that

He'd witnessed several times before. It took him back to the times before he knew of Saphira, before he met Murtagh.

_"Roran?" Eragon asked. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything, little brother."_

_"Do dreams predict the future?"_

_"You're far too young to ask such things."_

_"Do they?" Eragon persisted._

_"Well it depends…"_

_"Tell me…Tell me your dream."_

_"It's dark. I can hear breathing next to me. The person is close I can sense her thoughts in my head. I know there is something on her mind, but I can't figure it out. Her thoughts are all garbled and confusing to me. I lean over and I whisper in her ear That she can do it. She turns her head and I wake up. I don't understand it. It's confusing to me."_

_"Ah…"Roran muttered. "Love is in your future."_

Eragon smiled he knew this was the girl in his dream and tonight was the night that dream was to come true for him. He sat up with difficulty and moved closer to her form. She didn't move. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"M…may I…" Eragon stuttered.

"May you what?" Arya asked, teasing Eragon.

"May I…kiss you?"

"Y…yes."

Eragon leaned in closer to her and his lips were inches from hers. He leaned in closer and they connected. Eragon marveled at the softness of her lips he so dreamed of kissing those years before. He broke the embrace and snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

'Was this the romance Brom had told her was in her future? Eragon's kiss was not comparable to Brom's. His was soft and caring, and Brom's was… rough and empowering.'

Arya put her thoughts to rest and snuggled in deeper to Eragon's chiseled chest. His breathing was soft and slow He laid his head on hers and they sat there like that. Reveling in the bliss of the moments before now.

"Eragon." Arya muttered. "I…I can't…I…I love you. I…"

"As do I." Eragon whispered in her ear.

Eragon had the dreams again. They came in quick succession of each other.

_Eragon was walking. It felt good to walk he hadn't done it in a while. A long while. He left the tranquility of his bliss to scan the area. His eyes were wide when he noticed he was walking next to puddles of blood. So thick and dark it reminded him of Dragon blood. He held in a gasp as he frantically searched for Saphira. His calls going unanswered, He rounded the corner and saw a heap of blue…_

_----------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--------------------------------------_

_He was again walking along the pools of blood. This time they were bigger and darker. He tried to run but his feet stayed at their slow pace. He looked from side to side his eyes full of panic. Again he rounded the familiar corner and he again saw the heap of blue. Its body moved and…_

_----------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--------------------------------------_

_The pools were growing thicker and he was slogging trough than now. He wanted so badly to run but his legs wouldn't allow it, like this was a nightmare that never ended. He neared the corner and once more saw a pile of blue. This time though it didn't move…and it didn't answer his calls. Saphria crossed hi mind, but he felt not her presence_

_----------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--------------------------------------_

_The blood was up to his waist this time. He slogged through it, ever so slowly. He again rounded the fateful corner and yet…he saw nothing. Not even a spec of blue remained. She was gone, and he knew it._

Eragon jolted awake. Saphira was alive and he knew it. He was laying next to her with Arya wrapped in his arms. He shuddered slightly and listened to Saphira's breathing. It was soft and full. He snuggled deeper into her, trying to extract the warmth she held. Arya stirred slightly and he calmed her. He placed a kiss on her head and soundly went to sleep. In the morning Eragon found that Arya had woken and was preparing food for them before they left.

"We need to save Murtagh…I think his will is not his own. The Murtagh I know would never do that." Arya told him as he neared her.

"Then you don't know him that well do you?" Eragon told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess I don't" Arya told him as she turned her head towards him.

Eragon kissed her cheek and told her, "We still need to save him."

_"I hate to be the bearer of bad news…but…" Saphira told Eragon. "There seems to be a hoard of monsters headed this way."_

_"Really?!" Eragon asked, astonished._

_"And they seem intent to kill."_

An: Hahahahahahaha! I am so mean aren't I? Sorry for how long this is taking but if you want quality you'll wait.


	12. The dream

An: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. A Statue called "the end of the trial". Hope you enjoy! Italics are dream and bold italics are memories.

The cold stones pressed into his face. Murtagh moved stiffly. How long had he been out? He didn't know. How many days had gone by? He knew it not. He closed his eyes, thinking back to his dream:

_There was the ominous sound of horses hooves as they plodded along side him. There was a female next to him teaching the ones following them the ways of the ritual._

_"Murtagh…" The female said. "Are you alright? You are rather quite."_

_"No. I am fine. It's just what lies ahead. It is hard for me to do this every year. It brings back terrible memories."_

_"I wish I could sympathize, but I can't."_

_"Don't worry bout it…It can not be helped."_

_He turned away from her concerned face. Tears on the brink of spilling. He smiled as he remembered the past, before they died._

_**They were traveling along a deer trail. Rushing away from where he was once held captive by the changers. Their pace slowed as the distance between them grew.**_

_**"Murtagh… I missed you…"**_

_**Murtagh stopped in his tracks and grabbed his younger brother into a hug. Something he never thought he'd do.**_

_He shook his head and looked ahead. They were advancing quickly to the ravine they needed to go. The woman next to him had stopped talking and looked ahead._

_"The aura of death grows strong here. I can barely stand it."_

_"Here is where the changer lord died, and where my brother was grievously injured. Along with his lover." Murtagh explained to the dumbfounded group behind them._

_"Master Murtagh…It's getting late and the ponies are weary. Shall we stop for the night. Just this once?" A young male asked, a green dragon perched on his shoulder._

_"Yes…for now, Joel. Let our steeds rest."_

_The stopped and dismounted their ponies. The dragon were a flutter and there was pandemonium. Murtagh told them to settle or daddy Thorn would be displeased. He landed next him the minute he said this. His red scales shining in the darkness. Then a white dragon landed next to them. Her eyes glinted in the firelight, a pale white. Murtagh sat down with the sacrificial spear he spent his many years perfecting. The ash wood was smoothed to perfection. In it was carved and intricate pattern that held dragons and elves. Around the staff were two roses, intertwining with each other. Their stems embracing one another. At the but end of the staff the two roses met. Their petals mixed with each other. Near the spear point there was blue ribbons of different shades tied to the end. The point was red in the dimming light, as if it had dried blood on it._

_"It's beautiful…" The woman told him, setting herself next to him. "How long did it take you?"_

_"Many years." He replied, setting it on the ground. He put his arm around her and began to cry. He could no longer take it. The pain of the memories were full upon him. The blood and the cries of the dying. The pain in his eyes as his lover died in his arms. His last words, their plummet off the cliff to the lands below it. The screams of pain as his dragon went with. The blood rushing from his wounds, the cut across his dragon's eye. Then the scream of death from the changer. Those memories he tried so hard to suppress had come back. When he was spent he gathered the group and they went about their business. _

_The dragons took flight over their heads. Their owners smiling in the joy of being chosen. As their parents had told them, a rider was a noble position. The fog from early morning dissipated showing the ravine Murtagh so hated. He told them to stop and wait for him in the distance, this was his moment, He brought his horse, Snowfire, to the rim. The wind blew, making his clothing blow towards the ravine. His shaggy hair covering his eyes. He held the spear at his side, the red blade glinting madly in the light. Then suddenly the sun broke the horizon, casting shadows across the land._

_"To you my brother and you lover, I give this spear. This spear many a countless year have I toiled to make it. May it suffice in your needs for I grieve to this day! Your names I shall not forget and your valor to be passed by may tongue! Your past is to be pasted by my tongue! May you linger within theses stories! Be at peace…Eragon…and…Arya…My brother and his lover!." Murtagh yelled to the wind. Throwing the spear down into the ravine. A chill ran through him as Eragon's voice echoed in his head. "One part brave and three parts fool. To me you are brave."_

_Murtagh turned Snowfire around and trotted back to the group. The heaviness he carried for many years was gone._

Murtagh was crying. He had to get out, before it was too late. He had to keep them from dying no matter what, he would die in their place.

"Have you too had the dream?" A soft female voice asked from the dark corner. "It is to come true…no matter what you do…"

An: Well that's about all…Joel and the women are my characters. I hope you enjoyed it…Please review.


	13. A new ally

An: New chapter!!! Happy reviewers? Right? Sorry it took so long. My family is in the process of moving and life has been a little hectic… Hope you enjoy it!!

"H…how's…you know…ergh…about that?" Murtagh groaned slowly sitting up, his hand on his head.

"You talk in your sleep." She said blatantly. "You were moaning about your brother and dragons…"

"I…I…know that…I ride with one…"

"No…it's a lie! I've lived here since I was young. Waiting and hoping a rider would free me…but it never happened…I lost hope…"

"Heh…I'd rescue you but we're…er…both in the same boat…"

"P…prove it! Tell me you aren't lying!" She croaked, tears brimming in her eyes. "I've had so many false hopes…"

"Here…" Murtagh said, holding his hand out. "Look at my palm…"

"I…I can't…" She muttered, turning her face away ashamed. "I'm…I'm…blind."

"Th…then feel my hand…argh…" Murtagh told her as he inched toward her, but stopped as his head throbbed. "Unn…"

"You shouldn't move yet…" She muttered, gently pushing him back down. "I trust you're a rider…I can feel it."

"Ergh…T…thanks…" Murtagh told her through the pain in his head.

"What hurts?" She asked as she gingerly put her fingers on his head. She gentally rubbed his head. "Relax… I'll make it go away…"

------XxXxXxX--------XxXxXxX-------XxXxXxX-------XxXxXxX------XxXxXxX--------

_" Hurry Saphira!! The Urgals will see us if you don't!" Eragon urged her, tightening his grip around Arya's waist._

_"I am trying young one, but I tire" She replied. "But I will not land."_

_"Lets go to your eggs. Lets protect them."_

_"NO!! They are safe. Let us find Murtagh. He and thorn will make great allies in this fight."_

_"I…Fine. Lets find Murtagh." Eragon said reluctantly, and they sped into the distance._

---------XxXxXxX-----XxXxXxX-----XxXxXxX-----XxXxXxX-------XxXxXxX----------

Her fingers moved skillfully across his forehead, massaging it, trying to remove his pain. It wasn't working.

"Ungh…It's not working…gah…" Murtagh moaned, trying to pull away from her hands. She was stubborn and continued to massage his head. The suddenly the door flew open and her hands flew from his head. Murtagh suddenly screamed in agony. He was clawing at his head. Desperately trying to rid himself of the pain. The changers subordinate stormed into the room. He slammed the door behind him. He swung a kick at the young woman and hit her square in the chest. She wheezed as she hit the wall with a loud thump and slid unconscious to the ground. He then whipped a rope out and bound and gagged Murtagh. With Murtagh's screams still muffled the changer hung Murtagh off the wall and left. When the door slammed shut Murtagh sighed and fell into unconsciousness.

A few hours later…

"You need to wake up…" A soft voice said to Murtagh through the haze. Murtagh moaned and tried to shake his head. But it felt too heavy. He cracked his eyes open and looked around. The female stood before him, a look of deep concern.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Her hands nimbly un-tying the ropes that bound him. When she was done he collapsed into her arms. She helped lay him down on the floor She removed the gag and threw it aside. "Murtagh?"

"Ungh…pain…" Murtagh moaned, closing his eyes.

"Do you have a name?" She asked.

"M…Murtagh…What's yours?" He gasped eyeing the footprint on her stomach.

"That's nothing…" She said, wiping it off. "My name is Cyril…It's nothing…really…" She told him as he continued to look at her.

"I doubt that…Cyril…" Murtagh grimaced.

"Do you have a close friend or family member that may be looking for you right now?" Cyril asked.

"Yes…My brother…Eragon…" Murtagh told her. Falling back into sleep. Cyril coughed, she'd been holding it in ever since Murtagh had woke. To her surprise she had coughed up blood. A small pool had formed at her knees.

An: Yeah!! New chappie!! I'm happy!!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please R&R! Thanks for all your support!!


	14. Murtagh's memories and Arya's past

Chp.14

An: hola dudes and dudettes!! New chapter!!! Yeah!!! Will Murtagh and Cyril be rescued? Who knows? Read on to find out!

He wanted them to suffer, to feel pain beyond that they ever. His two prisoners were weak now. Pain and grief were just ways to survive. He fed off their fears and pains, growing stronger everyday. But his power was dwindling. Keeping a firm hold on the urgal troop he had assembled was draining. The door to his room opened with a bang and his accomplice walked in uncertain.

"What is it?" The changer lord, drawled. His voice deep and cunning.

"My…my lord…today is a feeding day." The smaller changer stammered.

"Your point?" The lord growled growing impatient.

"Would you like me to bring them to you?"

"Yes! Yes!" The lord growled to the retreating back of the changer, now in the form of Murtagh's brother, Eragon. He'd seen him only a few times and some of the details were wrong. He preferred his form. It was lithe and easy to move around in. But the changer lord knew that he'd take another form before he retrieved the prisoners.

'How did my father deal with these people?!" The lord thought. There was a thunk as the door slid open. The two prisoners landed at his feet. Murtagh was screaming in utter pain and slid to his knees.

"Do you feel it?" The lord sneered. "The pain of me taking over your life away. Taking your memories from you? Can you feel it?"

"Leave him be! Stop hurting him!" Cyril cried. "Please!"

"HA! You're nothing but weak humans!! I will take his life."

"NO!!!" Cyril screamed, Murtagh's screams echoed off the wall. Murtagh flung back his body with the pain, as if he was losing his very essence himself. His screams grew louder and louder. His body convulsed and writhed as the changer fed off of him. He suddenly he slumped to the ground, his breathing shallow.

"I'll let him live for now…" The lord said. "With his worst memories."

"Mur…Murtagh…" Cyril said, moving her hand through his hair. Then suddenly he attacked her. She lurched forward, knowing she had no more to give. She slumped on the ground and cracked her eyes open. "Ungh…no…"

"Lyvin!" The lord yelled. The young changer entered quickly.

"Yes, my lord?" He asked.

"Take the blind one. I have no use for her. I require the rider."

"Yes my lord." Lyvin said, pulling Cyril out by her hair.

"Now, rider…" The changer lord sneered. "I will comb your mind now."

Murtagh gasped as again the searing pain effulged him again. His screams echoed off the walls and his body lurched around. His screams grew softer as he withdrew from Murtagh's mind. The door burst open and the young changer charged in.

"My lord! I'm sorry to intrude, but there are people advancing on us." He said out of breath. His hair still bristly from being a horse. "We must hurry to fortify ourselves! They will be here in hours! Shall I take the boy?"

"No…Let them come…" The lord said calmly. "Leave the boy here. Lead them to the doors, stay inconspicuous."

"But…why?" Lyvin asked. Uncertainty in his voice. "Why lead them here?"

"Do NOT question ME!" The lord roared, and Lyvin winced and left quickly. "Well, rider, the time has come."

A few hours later…

"They're here." Lyvin told the lord. Murtagh lay unconscious on the floor, crumpled. The door burst open and Eragon and Arya enter. They were angry and tired, but the minute they saw the lord, they froze.

"You!" Eragon growled. "Where is my brother?!"

"Tsk…Tsk…Demanding a king around…You should no better.." The changer growled. "He's here."

"Give him to us!" Eragon demanded. "Where is he?!"

"Here." The lord said, kicking Murtagh's unconscious body towards them. "He's all yours…and so is the girl."

"Murtagh!" Cyril cried as she was thrown on top of him. Eragon and Arya ran towards them. Worry in their eyes.

"Who do you think you are!" Eragon growled and he took Zangetsu out of its sheath. "How dare you hurt my brother!"

Eragon roared and threw himself at the lord. The lord dodged easily.

"You think you can touch me? HA!" The lord laughed. "No one can touch a son of Durza!"

"D…Durza!?" Arya gasped.

"Yes Durza, you wentch!" He yelled moving away from Eragon.

"Who birthed you?" Eragon growled, taking another swing at the lord.

"She didn't tell you?" He said evily.

"Tell me what?" Eragon asked.

"My mother is…"

"Who is it!?" Eragon yelled. His swing coming dangerously close to the lord.

"Arya."

An: Hate me if you wish, but this will be explained in full in the next chapter. So please don't leave me cause of this! I will say this though…Durza never touched her! The birth was by magic. You'll see I promise! Don't leave me!


	15. Murtagh and his bonds

Chp. 15

An: Hola peeps! I hope you like this chapter. I had to get some inspiration from a friend Her name is Shining Peridot Moon. You have to read her story 10 reasons to and its sequel. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I am asking for ideas. My school schedule is really full and I spend a lot of time working on the play for school and scholar bowl. I also have Pep band things and lessons for my flute. I have no life out side of school…Oh! Here are the people that have reviewed:

**Spottedstar106**

**Shining Peridot Moon**

**Zenbon Zakura**

**Delanae**

**DragonRider2000**

**Pokemonlover13**

**Nemo123489**

**Demonx32**

**9ud9ir190ne6ad**

**Zack-Cody-Dylan-Cole**

**GuitarBlondeLovesInuyasha**

**Swampfire Leatherweed**

**Joralie**

**Adi Sagestar**

**LittleLonnie**

**Given-Inside**

**Warrior of Worlds**

**Spottedstar106**

**Egypt's princess**

**Xokobio**

**Madnbadjohny**

**Jajay**

**Marcus1233**

**Epiphanyaella98**

**Dappledsunlight**

**Blood Dragon JL**

**II Kaeyne II**

**Novicewriter**

**DarkInkWriter**

Thank you for all your reviews! I hope most of you that have stuck with me through the boring and long waits will continue to stay. Please read and review! And please give me some ideas please! Enjoy!

"A…Arya?! Never!" Eragon blanched, stalling for a moment. The lord swung his word and it sliced at Eragon's chest. It missed and sliced his cheek. The blood began to flow and Eragon didn't flinch. He narrowed his eyes and began to mutter under his breath. The lord saw this and swung his sword. Knocked him over and there was a blinding flash of white and a chilling voice echoed around them.

"You're a disappointment. I will look forward to the day you are more of a challenge…" The lord sneered, laughing evilly. Arya looked around as the white light disappeared. They were in a clearing far away from the changer's palace. Eragon groaned and sat up. Arya looked at him and at the mysterious girl next to him. She sat up and looked around, dazed and confused.

"Who are you?" Arya asked gently, helping her sit up. Cyril coughed and sputtered up some blood but answered her.

"My name is Cyril…and yours is Arya, and his…" Pointing the opposite direction of Eragon. "Is Eragon."

"You mean him?" Arya asked her, confused. As she turned her head towards him.

"Y…yes…" Cyril stuttered. "I'm sorry…It's just…I'm blind…"

"OH!" Arya muttered, embarrassed. Cyril smiled weakly and passed out onto the ground.

--------------XxX---------------XxX---------------XxX--------------XxX-------------XxX-------

Lips hovered inches from Murtagh's. Gentle hand caressed his face with great care. The lips traced over his jawbone, leaving the skin tingling. Murtagh tried to move away, but fatigue came over him and the bonds that held him restricted movement. The lips went down his neck and back up towards his lips. The hands tangled themselves in his hair and the fingers rubbed his scalp.

"Why do you resist?" Cyril's voice asked. "Don't you want this? Don't you love me? Cyril?"

"Y…your…no…C…Cyril…" Murtagh spat at the changer. A look of disgust on his face.

"That's true…But maybe I'm Eragon…" The changer whispered in his ear. "Or maybe I'm Arya…Who knows?"

"Go to hell." Murtagh spat again.

"But I am Hell itself."

Murtagh flinched at this thought and he closed his eyes. At least his Cyril was safe…

---------------------XxX-----------XxX---------------XxX-------------XxX------------------------

"How'd you become blind?" Eragon asked Cyril as they trotted down the road on horseback.

"I don't know really…I don't remember my own mother. I was taken at an early age…The changer has had me since…forever…"

"But that doesn't mean he could be your father…" Arya said.

"If his is then I damn myself to hell." Cyril scowled.

"Eragon…" Arya muttered. "Can we help her?"

"I may be blind but my hearing is sharp!" Cyril muttered.

"Eragon?" Arya asked again. "Are you there?"

"Huh?" Eragon said loudly, the glazed look in his eyes was gone. "I was just thinking want might be happening to Murtagh…"

"I hope he's alright…"Arya told him. Cyril stiffened and looked straight ahead. "Are you okay?"

Cyril didn't answer but fell half way off the saddle. Eragon caught her before she fell all the way off.

"I think that wasn't a good topic." Eragon muttered.

-------------XxX--------------XxX---------------XxX--------------XxX----------------XxX------

Murtagh gasped as the changer threw him into a dungeon in the deepest part of the palace. He gasped on impact and when the changer slammed the door Murtagh cringed. His hands and feet were bound and he was gagged. Then it hit him…He needed to send a message to Eragon. He reached as far as possible and briefly touched Eragon's mind, Eragon instinctively put up barriers but Murtagh broke through and said,

"Eragon! Help! I'm too weak to move and I am bound! I am close to death…My memories a returning. Hurry and find me!"

"I will go with speed!" Eragon replied and the connection broke.

-------------XxX---------XxX--------------XxX----------------XxX-----------------XxX---------

Eragon abruptly turned Snowfire around and raced away from the girls. Arya sighed. Her story would have to wait…

An: Okay…so I didn't tell you how the lord is Arya's son in this chapter and I think you can wait a while longer…hope you enjoyed!! Now I go to bed…Please R&R!!


	16. Cyril and Joralie

An: This is the newest chapter of ROAK!!! Aren't we all happy?! I know I am…Hope you enjoy.

Murtagh knew his time was soon. The changer lord had all that he wanted from him. For all he knew he would soon take his place. Murtagh suddenly jerked away from the wall, painfully regretting it. He coughed up some blood and cringed as the rope cut into his wrists. He weakly searched for his brother's mental contact, it was nearing. Murtagh sighed and leaned against the wall. No matter what was going to happen, he was going to die. The Cyril crossed his mind, he loved her. Her dull red hair, blank blue eyes and soft caring voice, he just wanted to kiss her, hold her, but he couldn't. The changer, Lyvin, entered the room. He roughly pulled Murtagh to his feet and shoved him out the door.

"Come with me." Lyvin growled. He pulled Murtagh through a maze of hallways and tossed him carelessly into a slimy walled room. Lyvin laughed cruelly and slammed the door. Murtagh heard the lock click and Lyvin flicked a switch. The room began to fill with the sound of gas hissing into it. Murtagh was too weak to fight the on coming death. Murtagh's vision began to blur when the wall in front of him collapsed. Murtagh slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Murtagh!" Eragon yelled from the back of Snowfire. Just as Murtagh slumped over Eragon grabbed him and flung him onto the back of the horse. He urged Snowfire forward and raced away. The changer lord would be furious.

O------O------O------O

Arya pulled forth the magic in the back of her head. Cyril Coughed and tried to roll over, but Arya pushed her back. She muttered the words of healing and a bright light enveloped them. When the light died, Cyril rolled over and began to breathe easier. Arya slumped against a tree, totally exhausted. She had healed her broken ribs and had repaired her other wounds. She heard the sound of hurried horse's hooves nearing and she drowsily opened her eyes. Eragon jumped off Snow fire and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. "Did the changer find you guys?"

"No…I just healed Cyril…I'm a little…tired…"

"Okay." Eragon breathed. "Hold on just a bit longer."

"Okay…" Arya murmured. Eragon turned around and took Murtagh off of Snowfire's saddle. He laid him next to Cyril and covered them with a blanket. He wandered back over to Arya and sat next to her.

"Lean on me." Eragon told her. She leaned in and closed her eyes and sighed.

"I love you Eragon…"

"And I you."

Cyril awoke late at night and tried to move over but found a body blocking her way. She went to push it away but the feel of the strong shoulder blades stopped her. Her hands roamed around his face, identifying him. She realized he was Murtagh. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arm around him and tried to go to sleep. To her amazement she found it so much easier to breathe. Murtagh took in a shuddering breath and Cyril blanched. He was dieing, she knew it.

O------O------O------O

"Come on Cyril. We need to get going." Eragon yelled, tossing his bags onto Snowfire.

"Yeah…yeah." Cyril muttered, worry clouding her mind.

"If we don't hurry he will die." Eragon growled. Adjusting Murtagh's body on the saddle. "Come on Arya." Swinging her into the saddle in front of him. Cyril swung into Tornac's saddle behind Murtagh.

"Eragon…I need to tell you something…" Arya told him.

"Wait a few moments." Eragon told her. They galloped away with Thorn and Saphira flying overhead. "What is it?"

"Do you remember…what the changer lord said?"

"Yeah…Are you going to elaborate?"

"Yes…I swear to you that I am still a virgin. Durza was a powerful shade. Able to use magic. He took some of my blood and some of his and mixed it together. He said the words of combining and of unity. There was a puff of green smoke and Durza was standing there, holding and infant's body. He smiled so evilly and showed me the child's face. It looked like his. He laughed and I don't remember anything after that. I had forgotten about the child…Till…then."

"I can believe you to a degree. But I have never heard of making a child from two peoples blood and some words."

"The ancient language has much it can offer. You just need to harness it and use it."

"You sound like Brom." Eragon groaned. Arya smiled and laughed.

"Maybe I do." Arya laughed. Cyril fidgeted in the saddle and laid her head on Murtagh's shoulder.

O------O------O------O

"Where the hell is he!?!?" The lord yelled, throwing Lyvin against the wall. "You said that the gas was supposed to kill!! How'd did he not die!?"

"His body is gone…as I was saying…"

"No more!"

"Yes more! Listen to me brother…The boy…Eragon…Must have rescued him."

"I let you speak…and you speak in lies!"

"How would you know?!" Lyvin challenged.

"I do! Now GO!!" The lord yelled. Lyvin came to his senses and scrabbled out of the room in fear of his life.

O------O------O------O

"Is something wrong Cyril?" Arya asked, looking at her.

"No…It's nothing."

"Please…I am not that dense."

"I tell you…It's nothing."

"Like she said…she wasn't born yesterday." Eragon told her. "So what's wrong?"

"Will you shun me if I tell you?"

"Why would we shun you?" Arya asked.

"Because it is a secret I have shared with no one."

"Go on." Eragon prompted. Cyril took a deep breath and began.

"When I was 19 I was able to escape the lord's dungeon. I ran to what I though was a safe haven. But when I saw all the soldiers I got scared and went and hid in a side room. There I saw two eggs. One was red." Nodding towards Murtagh. "And the other was white. I touched the white stone and I don't know what came over me. I took it and ran. Sadly I was caught a few days later. I was able to hide the stone, and to my surprise a white dragon emerged. I raised till it was too big to hide and I sent it to hide. I haven't seen him since. I named him, Joralie. I haven't seen him since…But I know he's here…somewhere."

"You mean…" Eragon stammered.

"Yes…I am a dragon rider." Cyril said, ashamed. Then suddenly there was a rush of wind and a pure whit dragon landed in front of them.

_"I have come."_

Cyril smiled and ran up to the dragon. The horse snorted in fear and tried to bolt but Cyril held it steady. The dragon lowered his head and Cyril traced a scar down his face to the tip of his nose.

_"How I have missed you…"_

An: I hope you enjoyed it. I told you that I'd explain the lord sooner or later. I hope you all like the twist. I didn't know how to fit it into the story so I'll just tell you now. Joralie is blind. I hope you liked it. Please R&R!!!!


	17. Murtagh's Memories

An: Hope you enjoy it! I'm really, really, really, really, sorry I haven't updated in a while but schools have been switched in the middle of the year and I'm kinda failing math and barely passing English. Gah! I'm drowning in the move! Ever since we came here I've been overwhelmed…but who wants to hear about that? Enjoy!

Joralie growled at Arya and Eragon, his unseeing eyes watching them. Cyril laughed at them and pulled Joralie's head away from them.

"Relax." She said out loud. "They're my friends."

_"For you, hatchling."  
"Don't be so cruel!"_

_"You are a hatchling…to me."_

_"Ha!"_

_"There are dragons in the sky. They are suspicious."_

_"Relax. They are his and his." Cyril explained, pointing in their general direction. Joralie snorted and moved making room for the other two to land. They nodded to each other and kept a respective distance._

"So…shall we go?" Eragon asked. Keeping a close eye on Joralie.

"Please." Cyril answered. "Trust him…you trust me."

"That's different. You're human."

"Oh please! Let's not dwell on this! Murtagh's dying if you hadn't noticed! I'd like to fix that!"

"Don't fight you two. Let's go." Arya muttered. Cyril spurred Tornac, suddenly leaving them behind. Joralie and Thorn took off after them but Eragon lingered behind.

"If she wants a race than so be it!" Eragon spurred Snowfire and raced forward.

--------OOOOO-------OOOO--------OOOO

The changer paced from the wall and back again. Now that the group had three dragons they were dead. He changed forms constantly, confusing his mind. He didn't want to be a changer. His lord had forcefully changed him. He punched the wall with his Urgal fist and the wall splintered. He growled as he turned his hand over and saw the blood drip down his knuckles…He punched the wall repeatedly till his hand was numb. He took his original human form and walked to the throne. As he opened the door he saw his lord sneer at him. His skin was pail and stretched thin across his face.

"My…lord? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" The lord yelled.

"N…no…"

"Lyvin…Go and bring me…food…pain."

"Yes my lord."

"An elf…please…A human at the least…"

"Yes my lord…" Lyvin said, bowing as he shut the door.

--------OOOOO-------OOOOO-------OOOOOO

Cyril laid Murtagh out on the ground and put her ear to his chest. His heart beat was still there, but his breathing was pained and struggled. Eragon walked into the clearing with an armful of wood and laid it out for a fire. Saphira ambled closer to him and blew fire onto the sticks. Thorn and Joralie returned and with claws full of fresh meat for dinner.

"Joralie seems to have adapted to the other dragons presence's well." Eragon mused.

"He doesn't like them much…He's only doing it for me." Cyril told him. Murtagh stirred and coughed. Although his eyelids were closed his eyes danced beneath them.

------------OOOO----------OOOO----------OOOO

The dark blanket choked the breath out of him. His breath came in short, pain gasps. He took a shallow breath and embraced the inedible. He cried inside as he thought of leaving Cyril, but living was too painful. Suddenly the heaviness was gone and he sucked in the deepest breath he ever had in his life. He sighed and cried harder.

------------OOOO--------OOO-----------------OOOO

Eragon walked into the small room and smiled softly. His eyelids dropped and there were large circles under his eyes. The doctor walked in and looked worriedly at Eragon.

"From the looks of you I'd say your beat. You can rest here…if you desire." The doctor whispered.

"Nah. I can handle it." Eragon yawned. "But what you're about to see must remain a secret. No matter the circumstance."

"Of course." The doctor smiled. Eragon muttered under his breath and Cyril suddenly stood and walked out of the room. Eragon smiled and walked after her. Lyvin shed his uncomfortable disguise. He grinned and walked out of the hut. He knew where they were.

-----------OOOOO----------OOOOO--------OOOO

Cyril groaned woke up to a nasty smell. She blinked around and shot up. The dingy room smelled deeply of rotten eggs and the walls were cover in black splotches. She looked towards the grimy window and heard breathing. She got up and found her way to the door. She had to go see Murtagh. She kept her hand firmly placed along the wall as she walked to the front desk. She halted when she heard raspy breath coming from the door.

"Ah…A woman. Just what I want!' The drunken man laughed slurring his words. Cyril kept her relaxed form and simply stood a distance away. "Come here my lovely. I will attend to you in a few minutes…"

"No thanks." Cyril calmly. Taking a deep breath. "Can you tell me how to get to the nearby clinic?"

"You look healthy…hick…Why you go there?"

"It's my friend. I need to check on him."

"Please…hick…Don't play games with me!" He growled as he came out from behind the table. Cyril tensed when she heard his footsteps come closer. He stopped in front of her and reached his hand out. Cyril lashed out at him and his hand was flung away.

"Don't you dare!" Cyril growled, Her eyes shooting flames. The man advanced again and she growled. "Don't you dare!"

"You're a woman! You have no say!"

"I will kill you!" Cyril yelled. There was a rush of wind and the roof collapsed. Joralie landed and swept her into his claws and took off.

_"Hey!" Cyril yelled a Joralie. "Put me down! I could've finished that myself!"_

_"I'm sure you could've, but there is a plot!" Joralie yelled back. Cyril cringed and tried to swing onto Joralie's back. He clenched his claws tighter and flew away from the town._

_"Joralie! What's going on?!"_

_"Plot…plot to kill…"_

_"JORALIE! What the hell is going on!"_

_"I took him. Eragon has the fake…I took him…I have him… had to rescue you."_

_"What fake?" Cyril asked, as Joralie landed._

_"Lyvin, the changer. Has taken Murtagh's form I have taken the real one."_

_"Is he okay? Where is he?"_

_"He is here. He's been restless." Joralie answered, the panic in his voice leaving._

Cyril stood up and brushed her legs off. She walked over to Murtagh's body. He rolled over and……

--------OOOO---------OOOOO-------OOOOO

Eragon beat down the hall to the loud crash and watched Joralie fly away with Cyril in his claws. Eragon swore under his breath and looked at the damage. He grabbed Arya and raced out to the street. They turned a sharp corner and raced into the doctor's office. He swooped up Murtagh and raced to the gate. The gate men glowered at their desperate need to get out so early in the morning. The raised the gate and they raced out. Snow fire and Tornac raced away.

_"Little one!" Saphira cried, panic thick in her voice. "What has happened!"_

_"Joralie has taken Cyril and demolished the inn! Where is he?"_

_"I don't know. He left early this morning…Said something was wrong. We haven't seen him since."_

_"We have to find them!"_

Arya twisted in Snowfire's saddle to look at Eragon. She sighed and turned around, noticing the blank stare in his eyes.

"Eragon…What has happened?" Arya asked as Eragon slowed the horses.

"Joralie took Cyril. Saphira said that he was saying something about terrible things were happening. I don't really know." Eragon sighed and he veered the horses to stop behind a small wooded area. Saphira and Thorn landed and hunkered down. Eragon swung Murtagh off the back of Tornac and laid him on the ground. He was pleased to see that Murtagh's eyes no longer danced about und his eyelids. His breathing was normal and he seemed un harmed. Eragon tapped him and shook him, praying he'd wake up. Murtagh groaned and his eyes opened.

"Wh…whats going on?" Murtagh asked trying to sit up. Eragon pushed him back down.

"Joralie has taken Cyril. We don't know where they went."

"Huh? Who Are you?" Murtagh asked his look blank. "Speaking of that…who am I? You seem to know me."

"Eragon…" Arya asked her eyes diverted from Murtagh. "I think we have problem…

----------OOOO--------OOOO--------OOOO

Lyvin tossed Cyril into his lord's chamber. His lord snorted and growled. His disapproval evident.

"You bring me her?!"

"I had no choice. The elf and rider are smarter than I expected…But you'll never guess…"  
"Guess what?" The lord growled, growing more angry.

"She's a rider."

"Then they will come after her. Get the troops ready!"

---------OOOO----------OOOO---------OOOO

Cyril held in her tears as Lyvin tied her hands behind her back. She sobbed and a tear trickled down her cheek. Lyvin looked up from his work, his expression softened.

"Don't cry." Lyvin sighed, brushing away the tear.

"What is going on?"

"All will be revealed in due time, Cyril. I promise." Lyvin said, finishing the knot. He gagged her and walked out of the room. The door gave a click and Cyril was alone once more.

An: Hope you liked all the suspense. Accepting ideas.


End file.
